Viejo Amigo
by ShellyHasashi
Summary: [BiHanzo] Una reunión poco usual a mitad de la noche. No está decidido a dejar a su familia por alguien más pero tampoco está dispuesto a rechazar los placeres de experimentar cosas nuevas. (Perdonen el posible Out of Character)


El pueblo estaba en silencio, las velas por fuera de las pequeñas casas bailaban con la leve brisa del gélido viento que soplaba durante aquella noche. Todos parecían dormir hasta que, en medio de aquel silencio, se escuchó una puerta abriéndose, deslizándose hasta volverse a cerrar. De aquella casa, de las más grandes del pueblo, había salido un hombre vestido con ropas negras, se quedó quieto frente a la entrada y miró a su alrededor. Seguía sin escucharse nada, ni siquiera su respiración, así que prosiguió a esconder su rostro con la capucha que colgaba a sus espaldas y siguió su camino hasta el interior del bosque oscuro y nevado, sin luz ni nada más que pudiera guiarlo durante su camino, que parecía conocer bastante bien.

Se adentraba cada vez más en aquel bosque oscuro, escuchándose solamente la nieve que crujía bajos sus pies por cada paso apresurado que daba. El viento helado parecía cortarle la piel del rostro, o eso era lo que sentía. Miraba a su alrededor, por encima de su hombro y de nuevo hacia delante, sin detenerse, hasta que repentinamente se detuvo después de un tiempo. Había llegado a lo que parecía ser su destino. Una casa abandonada en medio del bosque, cubierta por la nieve, la madera con la que estaba hecha parecía estar malgastada por el tiempo; no había árboles a su alrededor, era un área solamente cubierta por un manto blanco y grueso de nieve.

Caminó con lentitud hacia aquella cabaña, no había ninguna luz que indicara que hubiera alguien dentro de ella. Tres escalones rechinaron bajo sus pies, al estar frente a la puerta, éste tocó levemente un par de veces. ─Soy yo, Bi-Han─ la voz profunda rasposa del hombre se escuchó, y después dio unos pasos hacia atrás, esperando, confiado en que la persona que lo esperaba estaba ahí.

La puerta se abrió y éste no dudó ni un segundo en entrar. Un hombre de cabello corto y una leve barba que apenas parecía crecer en su rostro y ropas oscuras, lo recibió sin decir nada. El otro hombre vestido de negro ya se encontraba dentro, el clima era tan frío como afuera de la casa. Se quitó la capucha del rostro, revelando su cabello largo y oscuro que caía sobre sus hombros.

─¿Te hice esperar mucho? ─ dijo sin voltear a verlo, mirando el interior del lugar.

─¿Te refieres a desde la última vez? ─ dijo Bi-Han, el hombre que lo acompañaba; había cerrado la puerta detrás de él y se adelantó a prender unas cuantas velas, iluminándose entonces el interior de la habitación. Parecía no haber más cuartos que ese y se lograban apreciar mejor algunas pieles y telas extendidas sobre el suelo.

─Estoy consciente del tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez─. respondió con seriedad el hombre de cabellera larga y lisa ─Me refería al tiempo que has estado aquí encerrado, pero…─ se detuvo para apreciar la habitación una vez más, notando unas botellas al lado de las pieles en el suelo ─…creo que has tenido el tiempo suficiente─

─Por supuesto─. Respondió Bi-Han, cuyas ropas revelaban su color azul al ser iluminadas por las velas que éste encendió. Levemente le sonreía al hablar.

─¿Tu hermano no sospecha nada? ─ volvió a preguntar con la misma seriedad que antes, pero parecía acercarse cada vez más a Bi-Han.

─¿Y tu esposa? ─ respondió inmediatamente, con esa misma sonrisa en su rostro, dejando al otro sin palabras por un momento. Lo tenía frente a él en ese momento, con una mano enguantada en negro acariciando su rostro.

─Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso─ dijo en voz baja, como si temiera que ella lo llegase a escuchar, aun sabiendo lo lejos que estaba de su hogar. ─No mientras estemos los dos así…─

─Lo sé, Hanzo, lo entiendo ─ puso un dedo frágilmente en su mentón del otro, levantándolo un poco mientras apreciaba cómo las tenues luces de las velas iluminaban el marrón de sus ojos. ─A mí tampoco me gusta hablar de eso yo prefiero disfrutar del poco tiempo que tenemos juntos─. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse más el uno al otro. Hanzo podía percibir el frío aliento de Bi-Han rozando sus labios ─Pero si tanto te preocupa, no, Kuai no sospecha de nada─. Volvió a decir el hombre de azul, antes de que Hanzo lo acallara presionando sus labios contra los de él.

Hanzo, el Shirai Ryu, lo empujaba levemente contra la pared de madera vieja, sin separar sus labios de él, a la vez que le desataba el cinto de sus ropas azules. ─¿Tienes tanta prisa? ─ rió el Lin Kuei entre jadeos, mientras que Hanzo no dejaba de cubrir de besos cada parte de piel que se encontraba a la vez que lo desvestía; su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho. Bi-Han tomaba a su entonces amante por la cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos entre su cabello y apretándolo con fuerza mientras soltaba leves suspiros y, entre ellos, decía su nombre. Sus ropas cayeron al suelo.

Con su mano, Bi-Han lo empujaba cada vez más hacia abajo, indicándole el camino que él quería. Hanzo se encontraba frente a su entrepierna, aunque, por lo holgado de sus pantalones, no notaba lo excitado que se encontraba Bi-Han por sus besos y caricias. La mano del Lin Kuei continuaba enredado entre sus cabellos. Hanzo alzó mirada hacia él, como si esperara que le dijera qué hacer, pero no recibió ninguna orden por parte del otro guerrero, pero sí una mirada. Con eso lo había dicho todo.

Lentamente lo despojó de aquellas últimas prendas, tomó con una mano el miembro levemente endurecido de Bi-Han y comenzó a acariciarlo con lentitud, mezclándolo con lamidas. No tardó mucho para que poco a poco comenzara a meterlo en su boca, provocando que los gemidos del Lin Kuei se intensificaran.

─Déjame verte mejor─ la voz de Bi-Han lo interrumpió, jalando el cabello de Hanzo hacia atrás para que alzara la mirada mientras que Hanzo continuaba.

Se había endurecido por completo en cuestión de minutos, pero para él una simple felación no le era suficiente como para llegar a un clímax. Al apartarlo de su miembro, el guerrero de hielo pudo notar que su amante también lo disfrutaba, masturbándose, dándose placer mientras éste también complacía a Bi-Han.

─Ven…─ la voz de Bi-Han sonó como un susurro, y caminó hacia donde aquella cama improvisada con telas y pieles se encontraba, recostándose desnudo entre ellas. Rápidamente, Hanzo se despojó de sus propias ropas y se aproximó a Bi-Han, colocándose sobre él, encerrándolo entre sus brazos y volviendo a besarlo de manera apasionada, y lentamente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con una de sus manos hasta llegar hasta su miembro y volviéndolo a acariciar, moviendo su mano de arriba a abajo.

Hanzo se encontraba concentrado en lo que hacía, hasta que sintió como Bi-Han lo empujaba un poco hacia atrás ─¿Qué…?─ fue lo único que pudo decir cuando entonces se dio cuenta que era ahora el Lin Kuei quien se encontraba sobre él.

─No te sorprendas, Hanzo─ dijo Bi-Han, tomando una botella de cristal con aceite perfumado y dejándolo caer sobre su pene erecto. ─Esto es algo que ya quería hacer desde hace tiempo… y lo sabes─ usó ambas manos para esparcir el aceite por todo el largo de su miembro, y con lo que quedaba de él, lo usó para lubricar la entrada de Hanzo. Éste dio un sobresalto al sentir sus fríos dedos entrar levemente en él, y poco a poco su respiración se intensificaba por cada minuto que pasaba estimulándolo.

─¿Cómo se siente? ─ volvió a decir el criomante.

─Bastante… bien─ respondió el Shirai Ryu con el rostro enrojecido

─Entonces haré que te sientas mejor…─ en eso, el Lin Kuei apartó sus dedos y colocó la punta de su miembro en su entrada, empujando con fuerza para entrar en él. Las manos de Hanzo se aferraban a las pieles debajo de él en el momento que sintió el dolor, ese dolor tan agudo que lo hacía querer gritar, pero Bi-Han lo acalló con un siseo. ─Ya pasará, solo un poco más…─ dijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el pecho, y después continuó penetrándolo hasta haber entrado por completo.

Se mantuvieron quietos, acostumbrándose el uno al otro. Bi-Han no dejaba de apreciarlo, observaba cada detalle de su cuerpo desnudo, tan fornido, tan varonil; tan perfecto, pero, tan imperfecto a la vez, descubriendo con la yema de los dedos algunas cicatrices de batallas pasadas, la mayoría posiblemente hechas por algún Lin Kuei. Tal vez algunas de ellas hechas por él, era lo que pensaba Bi-Han. No detuvo aquel impulso de querer moverse ya estando dentro del guerrero, incluso cerró sus ojos para solo poder escuchar los sonidos provenientes de Hanzo. Escucharlo gemir era lo que lo motivaba, lo que lo encendía, hacía que Hanzo fuese mucho más deseable de lo que ya era para él.

La velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaba gradualmente al igual que los gemidos y gruñidos del Shirai Ryu. Bi-Han se inclinó un poco, tomando una de las manos de Hanzo, sin dejar de moverse dentro de él, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, y con la otra no dejaba de estimular su miembro.

Hanzo mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, bufando, gimiendo el nombre de quien lo estaba haciendo suyo en ese momento. Se mordía los labios con fuerza al sentir cómo era penetrado por el que alguna vez fue un amigo y rival tan fuerte como él mismo. Ignoraba el momento, el día en el que ambos decidieron encontrarse ciertas noches para satisfacerse. Solo le importaba estar con él. Sí, amaba a Harumi y a su pequeño Satoshi con toda su alma, pero al estar con Bi-Han era tan distinto. Era algo que ni siquiera él mismo podía entender muy bien.

Sintió entonces que Bi-Han salía de él y lo tomaba por la cintura ─Gírate.─ le ordenó con calma, y el ninja solo obedeció. Al estar dándole la espalda, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando de pronto sintió cómo Bi-Han atacaba su cuello con besos y leves mordidas. Bi-Han tomó los glúteos de su amado con ambas manos a la vez que reía, colocando su miembro entre ellos, provocándolo.

─Te ves tan vulnerable al estar de esta manera, Hanzo─ Dijo el Lin Kuei, apretándole los glúteos con tal fuerza que lo hizo ahogar un grito─¿Dónde ha quedado el tan letal Escorpión a quien tanto temen? ─

─Ya te dije que… no quiero pensar en eso ahora─ le respondió, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

─¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Hm?

─Sólo cállate y hazlo…

Bi-Han no pudo evitar reír con malicia. Tomó su miembro y volvió a guiarlo de vuelta al interior del ninja, moviéndose con un ritmo acelerado, provocando sonoros gemidos por parte Hanzo. Lo tomaba por el cabello y lo halaba hacia él, mientras que sus embestidas no cesaban. Bi-Han sentía que en algún momento llegaría a su límite, así que lo soltó del cabello y decidió tomarlo por la cintura, dando lentas y profundas embestidas hasta que, con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, terminó dentro él.

─¿Acabaste tu también? ─ dijo, sonriente, aún dentro suyo. Lentamente dirigió su mano por debajo de Hanzo y tomó su miembro, caliente y endurecido, jugando con la punta de éste con su dedo índice.

─N-no, yo…─ respondió titubeante, respirando de manera agitada, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por el otro que, al salir de su interior, lo giró de manera repentina y lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Aún trataba de analizar lo que hacía cuando éste ya estaba encima de él, frotando ese mismo aceite que usó antes y frotándoselo entre las manos, para después untarlo en el pene de Hanzo y finalmente colocándolo en su entrada. Bi-Han hizo una mueca a la vez que el miembro del ninja se deslizaba en su interior hasta que entró por completo.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un hipnotizante vaivén, y poco a poco se inclinaba hacia el rostro ninja apoyando su cuerpo con ambos brazos en el suelo, a ambos lados del rostro de Hanzo, volviéndolo a besar por el cuello, buscando sus labios y besándolo con lujuria. Las manos de Hanzo se aferraron a su espalda, hundiendo sus uñas en su piel al sentir que se acercaba al clímax. Bi-Han rompió aquel beso y juntó su frente con la de él, fijando la mirada en él ─Mírame, Hanzo…─ le dijo, y este de nuevo obedeció, encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que recordaba desde siempre.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y dejó salir todo dentro de Bi-Han, permaneciendo dentro de él por un momento que desea fuese eterno. Tomó el rostro del criomante y lo atrajo hacia él una vez más. El sonido de sus pesadas respiraciones era lo único que parecía escucharse. No había viento, el bosque a su alrededor estaba en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para ellos.

─Debo volver…─ Hanzo murmuró, aun con el rostro de Bi-Han en sus manos.

─La noche es larga, Hanzo, ¿por qué no…?

─Tu sabes bien por qué─ lo interrumpió, apartándolo de él y buscando sus ropas en el suelo. ─También deberías hacer lo mismo.─ Hanzo logró encontrar su ropa entre aquella oscuridad, pues la luz de las velas no era suficiente para iluminar toda la habitación, y se vistió nuevamente. Se dirigió a una de las ventanas y el cielo nocturno aún estaba oscuro. Tenía tiempo para regresar a casa. Hanzo miró hacia atrás para ver a Bi-Han, y lo encontró aun desnudo, cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo con una de las pieles.

─Fue bueno verte otra vez, Hanzo…─ dijo Bi-Han, se le notaba calmado, aunque su tono de voz lo hacía verse algo decepcionado por la partida del ninja.

─Igualmente, viejo amigo…─ respondió con seriedad. ─…prometo que no pasará mucho tiempo cuando nos veamos de nuevo─

─No tienes que prometerme nada. ─ fue lo último que escuchó por parte Bi-Han, cuando por fin salió de aquella cabaña, igual de apresurado que cuando llegó.

Recorrió el mismo camino, encapuchado y vistiendo de negro, mirando hacia atrás y hacia ambos lados, asegurándose que nadie lo hubiera visto salir de esa casa.

Llegó por fin a su hogar, y con sigilo caminó entre las casas hasta llegar a la suya, tratando de no hacer ruido al entrar, como un ladrón. Ya dentro, se quitó la capucha y la arrojó a una de las esquinas de la habitación; se quitó las sandalias y, a hurtadillas, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, deslizando la puerta para ver a su esposa, quien aún dormía profundamente, y a su hijo durmiendo al lado de ella en una cunita. Cerró la puerta, despacio, y se dirigió a lavarse el sudor del rostro, para después dirigirse de nuevo a la salida.

Se encontraba solo, meditando frente al portal de su hogar cuando notó el ruido de la puerta deslizándose detrás de él.

─¿Cariño? ─ Una dulce voz lo llamaba al mismo tiempo que tocaban su hombro ─¿Te sucede algo? ─ Harumi lo abrazó por el brazo y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

─No puedo dormir…─ le respondió de inmediato, con la vista al frente

─Nunca duermes cuando algo te preocupa ¿qué sucede?

Hanzo suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia ella. ─No es nada─ le respondió con una leve sonrisa, para después besarla en la frente. ─Vuelve adentro y duerme, hace mucho frío aquí afuera.─ Harumi simplemente le sonrió de vuelta ─No tardes.─ dijo ella, dándole un último beso en la mejilla, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Volvió a quedarse solo, en medio del frío, meditando sobre todo lo que había ocurrido.

─Viejo amigo…─ dijo en voz baja, fijando la mirada hacia el bosque por el que había entrado ─¿Por qué decidimos ser más que eso? ─. Entró a la casa, tratando de recuperar el valor de dormir con su amada sin llegar a pensar en el criomante que atormentaba sus memorias, cuando finalmente logró quedarse dormido.

Sí. Soñó con él todo el tiempo.


End file.
